


心之色彩

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, also Colombia NT as flower shop employees, mentions of others from RM/Spain NT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 依旧是补档，三部曲其一





	心之色彩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the colors we are inside (have not been invented yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748759) by [iiscos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiscos/pseuds/iiscos). 



> Sorry for the late post of the translation edition on AO3  
> Thanks a lot to iiscos for your amazing works on both of them two

  


  
心之色彩  
——————————————————————————————————

在这个世界里所有人在第一次恋爱前都是色盲。

——————————————————————————————————

伊斯科的妈妈原来经常跟他讲一个童话故事：很久以前，世界一片灰暗，一位云游的高贵骑士在路边发现了一只受伤的狐狸。骑士不忍心看着动物就这样死去，于是把狐狸带回了家，给它包扎伤口，使它免于猎人的追杀和寒冬的冷酷。因为爱上了骑士，狐狸离开了家，迎着暴雪和寒风，它去到了最高的山岗上，去祈求诸神将它变成人类。光明之神被它的韧性和付出而感动——祂在狐狸的舌头上撒上了一滴太阳。有了阳光在它的血液里，狐狸回到了骑士身边，变成了一个漂亮的小姐。她用一个吻迎接了她的骑士爱人，这个吻给人类带来了所有色彩。

*

维多利亚看见的第一种颜色是红色。当时他们都15岁，伊斯科正在啃一个苹果。小维指出了那颜色，那是一次简短的闪现，但是一些关于苹果的事情改变了——那是色彩——它不能被指尖触摸，不是形状，不是质感，也不是大小。对伊斯科来说，苹果还是原来那个样，不管他转几个角度去看它、皱着眉头盯着它多久，它都是阴沉、中庸的灰色。

小维开始渐渐能识别别的事物——挂在她奶奶花园里的柿子椒，唱晨诗的枢机主教，甚至伊斯科为高中校队踢球时穿的T恤。

“那是颜色。”有一天小维说，尽管她跟伊斯科都怀疑过一阵，“我知道这会发生——迟早——但我从没想到是这样的感觉。”

他们早就过了听童话的年纪，但跟父母进行有关色彩视力本质的难堪讨论又显得有些早。识别颜色是长大中最奇妙又美丽的经历之一，这是成年的里程碑，是第一次体验爱情的标志性产物。

但伊斯科15岁了，这种讨论让他嗤之以鼻。他当然很喜欢维多利亚，尤其是她笑起来的眼角细纹，或是她深色的头发拂过肩膀的样子。他们牵起手已经三个月了，前一天晚上他们还接了吻。

当他们都17岁的时候，维多利亚已经能看见光谱中的所有颜色。但她的视力并不完美，有些时候颜色会闪烁、余光处颜色会变淡。但这很这很正常，他们的大多数朋友都经历过这种现象。

伊斯科想知道为什么他是不同的。

他从来是晚发育的那个——这是妈妈试图宽慰他的方法——他是同年级里最矮的男孩，直到去年才猛蹿4英寸，但这也只到平均身高男孩的耳朵边。但这件事不仅仅只关于伊斯科，也跟小维有关。小维是他两年的女朋友，跟他谈着恋爱，因为他们分享着的爱能看到秋晖和落日。

想的积极一点的时候，伊斯科会说服自己（和小维）他能看见颜色的一些痕迹，它们来的很快又迅速消失。但当他诚实一点的时候，他知道事实上从他睁开眼睛的那一刻起，这个巨大灰暗的世界里，没有一件事情曾经改变。

他们十八岁的前一天晚上，伊斯科趁着小维父母出门的时候爬进了她的窗子，他们第一次做了爱。第二天小维在穿过窗帘的金色光线中醒来，那是春天的信号。窗外，她的橘色虎斑在花园的植物中间跳来窜去。天空是一片惊艳的蔚蓝，在四月生脆干净的早晨里一丝云朵也没有。

伊斯科走向站在床边的维多利亚，从后面抱着她、把脑袋埋在她已经长到背部的深色长发里。当他最终鼓起所有的勇气睁开眼：他看见的不过是黑、白、灰色调的全部，除此之外别无其他。

*

“不是色盲。”医生的声调带着一点坦诚的笑意，“这是个好消息。”

要不是被要求不眨眼的看着那明亮、不闪烁的光线，伊斯科肯定会转眼睛的。“我知道。”他最后长叹一声回答说。

“青少年的黑白单色视觉。”医生陈述道，关掉了他的白色闪光灯，开始漫不经心地在键盘上敲打着什么，“但考虑到你早就过了青春期，这很有趣。”

伊斯科也知道这些。他或许应该告诉医生他没有避光的症状，也没表现出任何的视力异常。他的家族史里也没有视力缺陷，他的椎杆受体率很好。他一周锻炼三次，吃饭的时候也吃维生素补充剂，也没有因为他四年级从单车上摔下来留有大脑的外伤。他有轻度近视，但他做了矫正。所以总而言之，他的视力完全正常——除了色盲。

伊斯科不得不乏味的陈述一遍自己求学生涯中的每一个步骤——高中、大学、研究生。进入工作市场之后也没什么特别的。唯一有意义的事情就是对于成人来说，黑白单色视觉，是一种 **残疾** 。

“总是这样吗？”克罗斯医生西班牙语说的很流利，但是他的口音是绝对的德国人——僵硬、正式，人工般的精准。他避开了所有职业理疗师那样的专业性和自信心，尽管他看起来比伊斯科也就大一两岁。“你在青少年时期从来没看见过任何一项颜色的征兆吗？”

“没有。”伊斯科回答说，他放弃了。

“你性活跃吗？”

“不。”

“你曾经性活跃过吗？”

“是的。”

伊斯科没有选择去看他们的家庭医生，尽管米盖尔医生有一个厚厚的马尼拉纸信封，里面有伊斯科从出生开始的所有医疗记录。对付黑白单色视觉没有治疗方法，只能放任自流。伊斯科也没有心情去对付米盖尔医生那毫无遮掩的同情心——好像伊斯科这种持续的状态是一个个人失败。

他原本以为看一个新医生会不那么令人尴尬，他想多了。

“青少年黑白单色视觉是个不太恰当的描述。”克罗斯医生说，对比他在整个咨询过程中决定性的冷漠，他现在看起来有些惊讶。“我们这么叫它是因为青少年是受影响的群体，尽管这些症状对他们来说很正常，成年之后症状通常会消失。但是相关性跟因果关系是两种完全不同的概念。”

“这跟激素有关，对吗？达到了某个门槛水平就可以激活不活跃的光线检测的眼睛细胞。”黑白单色视力是伊斯科的克星，他当然会去读些有关的文献。科学和医学尽管勇敢地对于治疗这种疾病做了些尝试，但是样本的罕见性限制研究规模，更不用提政府划拨的研究基金了。

然而伊斯科避免跟这个年轻火热的医生深度分析自己的不幸，他来是为了文书，并不是为了治疗。

“激素是分子层面的解释，但这是个社会现象。”医生解释到，“单单在你的循环系统里灌满多巴胺和血清素不会解决问题的。”

伊斯科皱起了眉毛，他知道自己需要做什么，他甚至已经做了。只是对别人有效的方法对他没什么影响——而且如果他真的需要和什么人聊聊这件事，他本应该去找心理医生。

唯一让他没去找心理医生的原因是他害怕知道那些他不想知道的事情。

“但你还年轻，还有改进的空间，谁知道呢？”医生小小的笑了笑，“我知道你一定听了很多次了：但开车的时候在十字路口要注意；给杂货和产品的过期时间列个清单；还有下次你烦人的朋友试图给你做什么安排，考虑接受吧。”

*

彩色视力并不取决于灵魂伴侣，因为灵魂伴侣并不真的存在。前美国航空航天局的机器人专家兰达尔·门罗用简单的代数证明了这个理论：在这个地球上有71亿人，每个人大约有5亿个潜在的灵魂伴侣（加上伴侣都是相似年纪的这个限制）。如果我们假设平均每个人每天见30张新面孔，同时其中10%的人满足年龄限制，结果是在我们的一生当中，我们会见到高达5万个可能的爱人。5万只不过是5亿的百分之0.01。在概率上一万个人里面只有一个能遇见真爱。这对所有相关的人都不是一个理想的答案，但幸运的是，人们具有更加无限制去爱人的潜质。就像老话说的，海里有许许多多的鱼，许多许多的人最后可以维持一种相容的、持久的关系。

所以伊斯科没指望他会遇见真爱给他带来色彩的礼物，但他只能悲观的否认爱与色彩只是相关而非因果。

初恋、青少年的恋爱常常不是实用主义的爱，它们经常经不起时间的考验。但是青涩的爱包含着独特的强烈刺激，极度的兴奋狂扫过未经世事的心灵，传达着那样无可辩驳又新鲜的感情，就好像对于眼睛来说的色彩。

看见颜色并不意味着爱就是完美的，但总是一种能体验美与灵感的能力，一种感受回响和真实的可能性。24岁却还不能看见颜色……伊斯科还不能确定那意味着什么。想想成年的色盲患者有多三倍的可能性变成一个连环杀手这种事实不能让他觉得好一点。

在把自己的医疗档案丢给HR之后，伊斯科在一个被高楼玻璃建筑环绕着的城市小公园里停了下来。身后那些有着大落地玻璃窗的办公室中有一个就是他接下来一周要开始实习的地方。伊斯科找了条僻静的石凳坐下来，打开笔记本电脑翻着文件，开始为工作做准备。

他写了一个程序脚本，可以扫描文件，把彩色编码转化成不同程度的灰度，对色盲超友好。——灰度22代表红色，灰度48是绿色，灰度76是蓝色。很有趣：伊斯科很轻易的能用电脑识别颜色，但他自己的眼睛只能看见光和灰影。

他给一个遛狗的家伙拍了张照片，那是一对约会的夫妻，孩子在喷泉旁边玩。他把照片上传到自己的程序里。他发现那只拉布拉多是黄色的（就像他的梅西），狗狗主人的裙子是白色点缀着蓝色波点。那是一个年轻的金发小女孩围着喷泉转着玩，当她抓到她的兄弟时大声地笑——温顺的男孩带着一顶很衬金发的绿色制服帽。在旁边的树下，穿黑的红色短卷发的女子正凑近她的爱人，她在索要着一个吻。

伊斯科落在了正态分布的三倍标准差之外，落在了人口中99.7%的概率之外。也就是说，这个星球上71亿人里，大概只有200百万人在伊斯科的年纪还没看见颜色。

他又看了看公园里的其他过客——一位母亲正推着双胞胎男孩的婴儿车，纹身的年轻人玩着滑板滑过，大学生边埋头看书边看边走。

很奇怪——伊斯科想——一个人怎么能身处人群当中，仍然绝顶孤独。

*

“我真高兴你来了！”阿德里亚娜给了伊斯科一个热烈的拥抱，在他的脸颊上匆匆一吻。她往他身后看了一眼，也许在期待在那儿看见什么人，她扑闪的睫毛出卖了她的想法。如果不是伊斯科过去留意过，他不会注意到的。

“抱歉，我没什么机会做些什么。”他难为情地说，“不过我带了酒来。”

“哦，没事，真的。”阿德里亚娜从他手里拿过那瓶里奥哈，“我知道你这几周很忙，但我们真的很高兴你能来。”

她轻轻地带着伊斯科的胳膊把他领进门，笑容完好无损。“快进来，达尼在起居室里看比赛，纳乔和玛利亚一会儿就到。”

他们在大学里认识，他们一起上马德里大学。达尼和纳乔是伊斯科还是一年级新生时分到的舍友，他们很快因为都喜欢足球、电视游戏还有电影要好起来。玛利亚是纳乔的高中生女友，也是他的初恋。她没跟他们在一所大学读书，但是她和男友每周都坐飞机跨过整个国家见面。他们在二年级夏季学年派对的时候认识了阿德里亚娜。伊斯科记得他当时跟达尼坐在草地上，他坐在达尼旁边，正等着音乐会开场。他的朋友轻推着他的肩膀，指着让他看一个穿白色夏裙、头发上簪着花的姑娘。

“她真美。”达尼当时说，他已经一两杯啤酒下肚，“我想跟她结婚。”

他们到现在也还没有结婚，但是经过了大学四年和同居三年，结婚这事只差安排妥当的时间问题。

他们四个是伊斯科最好的朋友——像是他找到的家人。自从把学位证书裱起来挂在他骄傲的双亲的起居室以来，他们也是伊斯科现在还联系的仅剩的朋友们。

“跟阿瓦罗不来往了？”在所有人围着桌子坐下后，阿德里亚娜提到了避免不了的话题，晚餐已经摆上了桌。

“没有。”伊斯科耸耸肩，眼睛盯着自己吃小扇贝面的叉子。

“我不喜欢那家伙。”达尼直截了当地说，他用自己的餐具强调着。“他的脸像只迷路的兔子，胡子一块一块的。”

“他从不让自己的胡子长出来。”伊斯科说。

“我一看他就知道，”达尼嚼着意面含糊地说，“他的毛囊，一块一块的。”

“我真抱歉，”阿德里亚娜露出了一个同情的小小微笑，伊斯科做了个鬼脸，挥了挥手。

“没事。这不是什么大事，而且说实话——我觉得轻松多了。”

“你的——呃——”玛利亚拿手指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，她眼角的右外侧。伊斯科晃了晃脑袋，觉得嘴里的食物突然很干，嚼起来像木屑。他了解朋友们的好意，但他已经花了一整天试图去轻描淡写地带过自己不幸的方面，这真的是他低落时刻最不想提起的事情。

“也许我们可以把你介绍给其他一些人。”阿德里安推着达尼建议到。达尼看着伊斯科，他的表情稍微有些不好，伊斯科也不认为这是一个好主意。上一次他们给他找了赫塞，一个年轻的嘻哈演员。

“我知道你们想帮忙，但我现在已经有很多事在手，只想要几周或者一个月留给我自己——专注于工作。”

“我只看到了你生活里搁置的其他一些事。”阿德里安皱起了眉头，“跟 **这方面** 相关的。”

“哦，我自己也不知道到底错过了什么。”伊斯科本想开个玩笑，但结果又糟又苦。

他们终于把这个话题丢下了，达尼讨论着皇家马德里这赛季的新星，纳乔和玛利亚分享了他们订婚六个月之后的结婚计划。伊斯科阴沉地咀嚼着自己的食物——他筋疲力尽，没力气加入他们的话题。他们的聚会一次又一次以这样的局面结束，伊斯科的朋友们在他身边讨论着什么而非跟他讨论什么。伊斯科大脑里悲伤而堕落的一个部分想：为什么他还要来呢？为什么他还会受到邀请呢？

“我真的没想到会接到私人电话。”伊斯科揉着自己疲倦的眼睛，“我刚才正打算整夜跑脚本呢。事情必须现在说吗？”

阿德里亚娜在电话那头的声音又累又绝望，“我妹妹的音乐会是今晚，在柏林！我下周二之前都回不来了！但是我答应了玛利亚我会搞定的。为了说服她让我参加筹备婚礼的事花了我好长时间，亏大家都说我们是最好的朋友呢！”

“嗯，我不能说她拒绝你是没理由的。”伊斯科对着麦克风叹气，“很明显你已经搞砸了一些事了。”

“伊斯科——”阿德里亚娜哄劝着，把他的名字喊得又长又哀怨，“帮帮我吧？我会用你的名字给我们的猫起名，我们的第一个孩子也是。”

“好吧，好吧。”伊斯科对着天花板叹着气，“我去搞定这该死的鲜花样品。玛利亚至少知道她想要什么样的花吧？”

“我不知道。”阿德里亚娜在一声开心的尖叫之后说，“但你上他们的网站看看，他们有样品花的合集。那是他们广告上的第一样东西，我今早路过这间店的时候看了一眼——商业区里一个迷人的小地方。店员是真的很可爱。”

“好的，行。不客气。”伊斯科有意识地结束了某个话题。阿德里亚娜在电话的另一端大笑。

“你帮朋友忙的时候真好。”她打趣伊斯科说，“不要因为一惯的坏脾气毁了好宿缘。”

伊斯科觉得自己勉强一笑，挂电话之前他跟阿德里亚娜道了别。

他又在自己的办公室一个人呆了一会儿，陷进椅子里，揉搓着左眼上小块的越来越厉害的疼痛。他看着电脑屏幕上快速断续跳动的荧光数字，电脑机箱里的风箱因为超载工作嗡嗡作响。尽管不停地跟自己重复一切都没问题，胃里充满敌意的扭曲持续着，这让他没法专注于其他事。

他希望自己刚才从来没有离开过工位、从小隔间里走出来去喝水休息。

“你觉得新来的技术实习生怎么样？”伊斯科无意间听到在会议室里两个分析师的对话从脑袋上空飘过。

“我不知道。”费尔南多耸耸肩，“不错的孩子，工作努力，话很少。”

塞尔吉奥靠过去悄声细语，但是他的音量远不像他想的那样不引人注意。“他显然是个色盲——迫切需要得到肯定的那种。”

“什么？”费尔南多笑了。“不可能，你怎么知道。”

“皮克看见他把明天演讲要用的东西转成灰色。天呢，你能相信吗？你知道那个孩子该干什么吗？”

对话的剩下部分在背景里渐渐削弱，被席卷而来的恐惧白噪声代替。伊斯科回到了自己的桌子前跌坐在椅子上，发抖的手揉着自己的额发。羞愧、焦虑和自我贬低的可怕混合物让他在阿德里亚娜打电话来之前至少瘫痪了一个小时。

文森特在他雇佣伊斯科之前就知道他的单色视力，伊斯科保证过他会在工作里克服它。他从没想过对自己的同事保守这个秘密，尽管他也不想广而告之。虽然如此，大量的经验告诉伊斯科，多少精心测度过的心里建设都不能阻止他最后无比糟糕的感觉。

伊斯科叹了口气，把他的脚本窗口最小化，打开了谷歌浏览器。痛苦会过去，他对自己说，它总会过去，尽管在它过去之前他会受尽折磨——还总是比他应该承受的久很多。

他打开了阿里亚娜发过来的链接打算转移一下注意力。这家花店的名字叫 ** _太阳花_** ，三个字在页面上用大大的草体写着。在装饰性的横幅之下放着他们的婚礼用花大广告。伊斯科点了，转到了一个显示“错误”的页面。

事实上大多数的链接都因为网站缺乏维护坏掉了，伊斯科试了所有之后意识到，他在网页这头没办法修复它，但他在曲折的尝试之后成功地找到了花束样品集合，但信用卡在付款的时候被拒绝了两次。

“啊！”他恼怒地哼着，拿起了自己的电话，一边拨号一边用手指在桌面上不耐烦地敲，响了五声之后终于有人接了电话。

“你好！欢迎来到太阳花。”对面的家伙像小鸟一样说，“有什么能帮您的吗？”

“我能买你们的婚礼花束样品吗？”伊斯科不为所动的问。

“呃——”他听见了一些移动的声音，还有一些模糊的对话。接电话的不是花店的主要负责人，伊斯科想，“是的！可以，您有什么喜欢的吗？”

伊斯科很短地犹豫了一会儿，最后说：“没有。给我几个建议就好。”

“哦，”那家伙看起来暂时跟上了他的思维，“好的。香槟象牙色、红色和白色的玫瑰百合组合怎么样？”

“嗯，听起来不错。”

“饱满的橙色也很棒。”他几乎是在自言自语，尽管伊斯科没心情继续对话，“还有适合现代婚礼的花洒式花束，我的个人推荐。或者——如果你想要，我可以在网站上给你发照片，它现在有点混乱，但我们仍在维修中——”

“不要了，可以了。”伊斯科打断他说，“我其实不关心。我只想要大家经常要的那种。三、四束应该够了。”

“没问题先生。”对方回应道，他听起来性情温和又好说话——但他又一次开始自言自语，“先生，那——”

“我的信用卡名字是弗朗西斯科·阿拉尔孔。”伊斯科第二次粗鲁地打断了他，他完整了拼了自己的名字，给对方报了剩下的信息，甚至都不想等对方第二次确认，“你都记下了吗？”

“记下了。”

“我希望花今晚之前送到，可以吗？”

“还有什么要求吗，先生？”对方明显失去了之前的大部分热情，伊斯科有一种堕落的成就感。

“我的寄送地址是月亮大街62号6栋。”

一阵沉重的沉默，伊斯科还能听见对方的呼吸声，所以他知道他还在。

“好了？”他问，对方犹犹豫豫地回答着，好像等着被责骂。

“我们不能送花。”

“你们 **不送。”** 伊斯科重复道，那几乎是无耻了。

“拉达梅尔——我们的卡车司机，不久前因为他太太出去工作离开了。”花店的雇员没必要的闲扯着，“我们其他人没有卡车驾照。您如果今天或者明天就要花的话，恐怕得自己来取。我对造成的不便非常抱歉，先生。”

“好吧，好吧。”伊斯科叹气道，考虑到他今天的运气，他不应该对这种无意义的麻烦感到惊讶，“我六点左右去取，花那时能准备好吗？”

“好的，六点没问题。”对方回答道，终于，一个麻烦的客户没发脾气让他松了一口气。

伊斯科感到气馁——他本来就沮丧的情绪里又多了一点愧疚。自己感觉糟糕不是对别人恶劣的理由，伊斯科显然意识到了自己刚才对一个陌生人的不礼貌程度。羞愧沉入了他的心里，伴随着他对自己的失望。但是又一次的，如果附着的情绪随时能用逻辑判断，伊斯科就不会24岁了还被诊断为黑白单色视力患者了。

他们之间的沉默不自然的拉长，但对方还在对面，等着他的回应。

“谢谢你。”伊斯科最后说，他感到疲倦，隔间令人窒息的狭小突然淹没了他。没等对方回答他就挂了电话，希望早一点的午间休息能解决他烦恼的心情。

*

伊斯科真他妈的讨厌花。

这种讨厌不仅仅是因为他没办法感受和欣赏它们跳跃的美丽——他对花的仇恨更深刻，更具象征性，就好像花是现代爱情奇形怪状的商品化中的一个象征。

刚开始伊斯科把这归咎于法国佬，是他们先看着围成圈的鸟类配偶就指定一个象征浪漫的假日，这看起来稀奇古怪的习俗最后螺旋式进化，成为了今天可怕的赠送礼物习惯。人们对爱的不安全感被资本家的贪婪厚颜无耻地开采着。

社会让一个有害的神话恒久流传，人们习惯给人类的感情盖上货币价值的邮戳，还无耻的暗示一堆死掉的植物尸体远比一堆死掉的植物尸体本身有意义。爱不是你买了什么、拥有什么、有什么可以展示炫耀。爱是关于同情之心、承诺之言、信任之志和牺牲之愿。伊斯科知道什么是爱，尽管只是在理论上，但更重要的是，他知道什么不是爱。

他有充足的时间思考爱——思考他为什么是现在这样。他也从没像现在这样对鲜花怀着不掺杂质的仇恨：他正站在那古色古香的砖墙小店前，窗户上写着热烈的欢迎语，外面的小摊上摆着成排的各式各样的花束。

伊斯科走进去之后发现店里的样子与他想象的迷人样子有些许的差异，店主的小风铃在他进门时响了，但是没人出来迎接，伊斯科尴尬地停在了门口。成排的架子高到天花板，上面放着罐装的植物和剪好的鲜花。丝带、包装纸和细条叶片散落在新打过蜡的硬木地板上。柜台上的盒子堆得太高，伊斯科只能看见唯一的那个店员深色的短发尖。

“有人吗？”伊斯科说，“我来拿婚礼花样品。”

“哦，当然！”那个家伙——听起来就是之前接电话的那个——立刻回答道，尽管他明显地全神贯注于手上的活儿。“它们在你左手边长凳上的右侧，在那些蓝盒子里。”

伊斯科向左看，一叠一叠的盒子，都是令人气馁的灰色。

“我们现在稍微有点缺人。”那家伙继续闲谈，完全没察觉到伊斯科的慌张，“有点乱，抱歉。”

他跌跌撞撞地从柜台后面走出来，抱着一大堆包装纸，伊斯科盯着年轻的店员看——那是一个深发深眼、二十多岁的男孩儿，他的笑容太过明亮甜美，伊斯科不得不看向别处。

“有什么问题吗，先生？”他问，“花准备好了，就在长凳上。”伊斯科没有动，他稍微暂停了一下，“蓝色的盒子里。”

伊斯科的反应混合着无助的沉默和涨红的耳朵，他不敢看对方的眼睛——最终花店雇员明白了什么。

“哦……”他说，把手里的包装放在了最近的柜台上，“我很抱歉——让我来拿。上帝——呃——”

花店雇员奔向长凳，脚上还绊到了丝带，他踢了一会儿踢掉了它们，最后抱回来两个盒子，它们看起来很大，伊斯科都怀疑那是不是样品。

“谢谢。”伊斯科吐了口气，今天第二次被痛苦的提醒了他的耻辱状况，他总能在周围的脸上看到遗憾或者嘲弄的神情，他对这些极厌恶，但他无能为力。

“等等！”伊斯科刚走出门就听见花商叫到，“我忘了，但是——我可能需要你签收一下包装，有点过分——我知道——但我们才开张，想要好的反馈。”

“呃——好的。”伊斯科停下了脚步。

那家伙用了一会儿才把签收单从自己的迷你写字板里拽出来，他站的太近了，伊斯科都可以闻到新鲜花朵修剪过的气味，还有一点除臭剂的味道。那些味道太过清晰，对缓解伊斯科的焦虑毫无益处。他快速的划上签名，心里想着他逃得越早，就越早能把糟糕的一天从记忆里抹掉。明天又是新的一天。

“谢谢你。”全部的交易结束之后，那个家伙恭顺地说。

伊斯科没做回应，他转过身跑走了。

过去几个星期以来，有一些事伊斯科消极地在拖延着。如果要他按照重要性正序排列一下，那么会得到这样一个表：清理汽车后备箱、整理公寓、给浴室换灯泡、给爸妈打电话、去看心理医生、重新考虑自己的工作选择，最后一件事，在亚马逊上买几件衣服。

最近他才把“多买几件衣服”提到清单的顶部来，在伊斯科最喜欢的牛仔裤的口袋里有了个洞之后，这个洞慢慢传染到了每一件衣服的口袋上。虽然他确实不介意偶尔几个硬币掉出去，但现在这个缝儿大到伊斯科开始对在口袋里放重要的东西感到紧张了。

尽管如此，肌肉记忆可能是最难克服的习惯之一。当伊斯科抱着两盒子的花样品走到公寓前才发现没有钥匙，就只花了几秒就得出了钥匙从口袋里掉出来的结论。

“操。”他呻吟道，把额头抵在了自己的门上。

外面的天色是暴风雨前的灰调，伊斯科觉得能在下雨前回到公寓非常幸运。现在外面雷声隆隆，像云朵上的战争，雨点狠狠地砸向窗户时又听起来像某种天谴。

在花店前他停过车，伊斯科可能把钥匙落在办公室、花店和他的公寓之间的任何一个地方。他实在没力气处理当前的尴尬处境，伊斯科拿出手机打算给达尼打电话。

“嘿。”

伊斯科转过身看见了花店的那个家伙，从头到脚湿了个透。他的头发纠缠支棱着一个奇怪的角度，工作服下的白色底衫透的一览无遗。他扶着自己的自行车的把手把它停在走廊上，留下了一条水迹。

“我在店门口找到了这个。”他说，从口袋里掏出伊斯科的钥匙，“我想这是你的。”

“是的。”伊斯科目瞪口呆地说，“你怎么知道我住在哪里？”

“你给过我邮寄地址。”

“你怎么进的大楼？”

“我到的时候刚好有人出门。”

“好吧。”都说得通，都挺可信。“你为了还我钥匙决定在大雨瓢泼之前骑车过来？”

“我不知道会下的这么大。”那家伙转了转眼睛，“要么我就打电话了。”

他把钥匙抛给伊斯科，后者以一个很不优雅的姿势接住了。

“呃，”伊斯科傻乎乎的停顿着，结结巴巴的补上一句谢谢，他才想起自己还从未表达过谢意。也许他应该在他的长清单里再加上一条“学习基本社交礼仪”。

“而且我刚才明白过来——嗯——”那家伙移开了眼睛，声音突然迟疑起来，伊斯科立刻就明白了这种特别的小心翼翼，他叹着气等待着对方总结着词语，用一种委婉的方式陈述他的黑白单色视力，“我们有颜色标签，我本该把它们挂起来——但第一周太忙了，我没时间做这件事。”

标签提供了友好的家庭便利环境，通常是为还在经历颜色的小孩和青少年准备的。伊斯科花了很大力气把轻蔑压下，至少这家伙的用意是纯粹的，“谢谢你，我会记住的。”

“我想说欢迎再来。”花店雇员脱口而出，随后又抱歉地咬着自己的嘴唇。伊斯科不可思议地盯着他，不适和些许的冒犯已经不足以形容这段对话了。“如果你需要——还需要为你的婚礼选花，或者其他的事，我很乐意帮忙。”

“ **我的** 婚礼？”伊斯科吃惊地重复道，他看着花商慢慢地眨着眼睛，渐渐地笑了出来，“上帝，你以为那些该死的花是给我的？”

花商皱着眉头看他，看起来受到了些许的冒犯，“好吧，一个顾客走进了你的商店，要求买些婚礼鲜花，我能怎么想？”

“耶稣啊，不。”伊斯科摇着头，“我在帮朋友的忙。你没发觉我全程都很混蛋吗？”更不用提他根本看不见颜色。

“是的，我也觉得有点奇怪，”那家伙腼腆地承认，“我原本以为你是世界上最不高兴的新郎了。”

“我——”伊斯科靠着门，一时间无话应对，他才意识到自己还在笑，“我叫伊斯科，顺便一说。”

“哈梅斯。”花商回报了一个微笑。

伊斯科伸出手去，哈梅斯接受了握手，“我很抱歉之前像个混蛋。”

“不，没事。至少你意识到了，很多人根本就意识不到。”

一阵短暂的沉默，只有雨滴零星敲打窗户的声音，伊斯科觉得自己的手在夏日风暴里泛起了潮。

他想起自己公寓的样子：他的家具是难以置信的黑白单调，阿德里亚娜给的Day-Glo的猫咪画在她的强迫下可笑地挂在那里，给伊斯科突然有一天醒来、突然能看见颜色时测试用。伊斯科不想发出邀请，但他觉得自己应该发出邀请，在哈梅斯展现给他他不应得的友善之后。

“你想进来坐一会儿躲躲雨吗？”

伊斯科借给哈梅斯一件拱廊之火演唱会上得到的T恤穿，那是件锈色的T恤，管它是什么鬼颜色，他希望它看起来好看。

进门之后，哈梅斯看起来更关心他的自行车，而不是关注伊斯科灰不溜秋的公寓和他的那副看得人毛毛的猫咪画。花店雇员花了几分钟小心翼翼地弄干了齿轮和链条。

伊斯科把笔记本电脑里从背包里拿出来，他为了要取花提前下班，但他仍然可以补上些工作。只要他有科学家提供的原始数据，大部分的工作都可以在家完成，尽管抛下工作地的一切有些不合礼数，虽然内部的组织和制度层次结构深藏不露，他们仍被要求作为一个团队工作。

“所以你是做什么的？”哈梅斯终于尝试打开话题。

“我在 **洛哈** 股份有限公司工作。”伊斯科说，哈梅斯第一时间没反应，他补充说：“你可以觉得很讽刺。”

花匠耸了耸肩，“如果这是你想做的，我会为你高兴的。”

这不是伊斯科想要的，他也还没有积累起足够的伪装遮掩他的轻蔑。他简短的看了一眼哈梅斯，不知道怎么接话。也许他本可以把对话引导一个更好的方向，但现在来不及了。

“我是一个技术实习生。”他解释说，但他的话语伴随着一种羞耻感快速落下，“跑数据的那种。我并不直接监督报告或者向公众发布它们。我只是——运行数据。”

跟哈梅斯讲话让他觉得笨嘴拙舌，好像交换几句话需要伊斯科一种长期不用已经退化萎缩的技能。他几乎记不起他上一次跟人维持的超过十秒的对话，除了和他大学时的四个朋友或者工作里的那些混蛋。

“我不打算永远做这个。”伊斯科紧张的咽了咽，“但是现在——我就干这个。”

“如果这是你的工作，完全没问题。”尽管疑惑，哈梅斯安慰着他，“我是说——不喜欢自己的工作没什么。”

在他脑海里的一个细小的声音——听起来像阿德里亚娜的声音——告诉伊斯科他又干这样的事：伊斯科不会把想到的所有事说出来，但他分享给人的事情毫无疑问受他的情绪影响。有时候他脑海里的一瞥可能比他的整个想法糟糕的多。

他花了一点时间重新考虑了现在的情况，这又不是告解，也不是心理治疗。哈梅斯此刻不需要知道伊斯科一切的荒芜。

“我在大学里学的编程。”伊斯科说，“我希望有朝一日能给机器人学和航空研究开发软件。在洛哈的实习是为了积攒经验。我大概会做两年，然后希望能跳去更好的工作。”

“哇，听起来真酷。”哈梅斯活跃起来，他笑着说，“你一定对电脑很在行。”

“是的。”伊斯科害羞地搓着脖子，“对电脑在行”事实上比人么通常理解的宽泛的多，但伊斯科总能在在达尼发现一个恶意软件或者在他奶奶需要恢复她的win98电脑桌面时搞定。他能修复大多数技术损毁。

“我大概可以帮忙看看你们店里的网站，或者别的。”他主动说。

“哦，”哈梅斯惊讶的说，“我不是这个意思——但——我的意思是说——如果不麻烦的话——有一个正常工作的网站会很好。”

“是的，没事——那应该很好修复。”伊斯科咧嘴笑着，“说实在的，你应该把你所有粗鲁的客户都送给写这个破网页的人。”

“胡安很努力了。”哈梅斯大笑起来，“但他不像你一样在行。”

伊斯科对于把给阿德里亚娜的重新设计她的自然博客和给自己的俱乐部做网页称为“在行”表示怀疑，但是他对于赞美表示欢迎。

他花了几分钟重新熟悉编程语言和了解原网页的编写逻辑，立刻修正了几个低级错误——把这里那里不支持的标签和漏掉的引号改过来。剩下的就是单调乏味的试错。他真的不是专家，但考虑到他捣鼓前网页的状态，做些改进总是有空间的。

哈梅斯最后在伊斯科家的沙发上过了夜。风暴直到第二天早上才逐渐停止。伊斯科几乎一晚上几乎没睡，他的脑子里难以置信地充满着他跟哈梅斯的对话，不管对话有多么简短。

第二天早晨他从自己不稳定的睡眠里迟迟醒来，当他沉重的迈进起居室的时候哈梅斯已经走了。借给花匠的毯子和T恤整齐地叠在沙发的扶手上。

伊斯科感到一阵他经常忽略的失望，但他在厨房的台面上找到一张纸条，上面用深色的墨水认真地写着字：

_谢谢你的好意和帮助。如果你需要一个花商，或者一个朋友，请不要犹豫来找我。_

_——哈梅斯_

_*_

“我很感激你时不时地想起我来。”伊斯科转着眼珠对夹在耳朵和肩膀中间的手机嘟囔着，“但我现在真得不需要被建立起什么关系。”

“为什么不呢？”阿德里亚娜哀怨地说，“都过了两个月了，你应该见见新的人，我已经想好了人选。”

“你不了解他，你在搬家庆祝会上认识的他。他也许只是想跟你约会，而不是跟你的男性朋友。”伊斯科的眼睛紧盯着屏幕，手指快速而有节奏的在键盘上打字，他对阿德里亚娜重复的呼吁左耳朵进右耳朵出。

卢卡斯·巴斯克斯，在出版社工作，相信生活和工作能有平衡，喜欢旅行和探索新事物。慷慨、敏感，幽默感不错。擅长游泳，喜欢冲浪、深海潜泳和一切把全身泡在水里的事物，皇马拥趸。

“这家伙听起来很疯狂。”伊斯科承认，事实上阿德里亚娜打电话来之前达尼给他发了短信，警告他潜在的相亲——和一个娃娃脸、穿低腰裤的冲浪的家伙。

“除非你有更好的选择。”阿德里亚娜依然很坚决，“要么你没有理由不给卢卡斯一个机会。他真的是个很好的人。”

伊斯科想了一会儿，把声音放低到一个很低的耳语音量：“他知道我——我的——”

“不知道。”阿德里亚娜犹豫道，“我应该告诉他？”

“不。”他叹气，“但我讨厌每次跟新认识的人解释。我讨厌他们的反应。”

他听见小隔间的墙上有一声柔软的叩击声，但是他没有立刻留意。很肯定不是卡西利亚斯，卡斯利亚斯从不敲墙。如果主管抓到他在打私人电话现在伊斯科早就得到了一堆怨言。写完最后几行代码之后他才抬起眼睛看他的拜访者。

“我的天哪！”伊斯科说，那是哈梅斯站在他的桌前，“我的天。”他又叫了一声，因为看见了花商胳膊底下塞着的包装盒。

“不好意思打扰你打电话了，但是我给佩克尔曼先生看了新网页。”哈梅斯微笑起来，“他很受用，说需要好好谢谢你。你确实帮我们省了很多麻烦。”

哈梅斯递给伊斯科一大束设计巧妙用水果做的花束——菠萝和瓜镶嵌着，还有巧克力涂层的梅子。

伊斯科放下了电话，阿德里亚娜的细小的声音变成了被遗忘的回音。从哈梅斯在他的公寓出现已经过去了三天，伊斯科没忘记他，但他从没想过能这么快与哈梅斯再见面，更不要说是在他灰褐色的办公楼里。

“我想你可能更喜欢这个，因为可以吃。”哈梅斯害羞的解释说，“我希望你喜欢水果。”

“我——确实喜欢水果。”伊斯科不确定地冲他的拜访者眨眼，几乎没发觉自己的嘴角卷起了一丝微笑。

“我还需要你在这里签名，如果你不介意地话。”哈梅斯从他的签字版上把签收单撕下来。

“你们真的对防止递送错误有强迫症。”伊斯科半开玩笑地说，他这次根本就没订东西。

“你知道的，易坏的东西嘛……”哈梅斯耸耸肩，“不是这样他们也不让我过安保，我想确保你能收到它们。”

“哦。”伊斯科小小的笑了出来，“好吧，恭喜。你成功的潜入了洛哈股份有限公司，只用了一篮子水果做道具。你应该考虑去做个间谍。”

“哈，也许吧。”哈梅斯也笑了，“我会搞得一塌糊涂的，但没人会怀疑我的，对吧？”

伊斯科确定接下来的一分钟他们在互相对着对方傻笑里度过。塞尔吉奥路过时挑起了眉头，安德烈斯在隔壁隔间里的打字声越来越小。伊斯科突然很遗憾地想起来他们还在公司里。

“对不起，但是——我的老板很讨厌——”

“哦。”哈梅斯很快反应过来，“不，我很抱歉，我不会耽误你时间啦。”

“谢谢水果。”哈梅斯准备走的时候伊斯科加了一句。

“不客气。”花商微笑，他说的很真切，带着希望，“我想我们以后还能常见面？“

“当然。”伊斯科身体里的一小部分充盈着喜悦。“再见。”

就这样，哈梅斯离开了。伊斯科坐回自己的椅子上，他的脑海里狂热的希望和残酷的现实卷在一起。他没意识到阿德里亚娜还在线，直到他看见桌子下那点小小的缥缈的屏幕亮光。

“我听见笑声了！”阿德里亚娜指责道，“我还听见了调情的企图！刚才那是谁？伊斯科——喂，你还在吗？弗朗西斯科·罗曼·阿拉尔孔·苏亚雷斯！你最好告诉我这是怎么回事！”

“呃，这个吃起来像在吃土。”伊斯科说，他呛了一声，哈梅斯跟他并排坐在公园长凳上，背过脑袋去笑。

“好吧，我们应该洗一洗的。”他建议到，伸手去从伊斯科的帆布袋子里摘下一颗葡萄，那是他们刚从农民集市上买来的。“我看见那边就有一个喷泉。”

“我从来没有尝过土的味道。”伊斯科拧着脸，“我都不知道为什么一种味道就能让人本能的联想到大地。”

“真的吗？”哈梅斯挑起了眉毛，“你从来没有尝过土的味道？一不小心的那种也没有吗？”

伊斯科大笑：“你是那些会吃泥巴或者别的什么东西的蠢小孩之一吗？”

“才不是，我只是记得我踢球的时候会摔得脸着地，嘴巴里有草。”

伊斯科花了几秒钟想了起来，他承认到：“是的。我也是，我都全忘了。”离他去足球场已经过去很多年。最后一次的时候，他记得看见的是灰色的草地，没有任何想法能够动摇他的情绪。

“呃，好吧。”哈梅斯畏缩了一下，“我刚才也吃到一个坏的。我们真应该洗一洗的。”

“喂，不用了。”伊斯科否定掉这个建议，他不想站起来，“挑颜色亮一点的就好，看。”

他把一颗葡萄从藤上摘下来，哈梅斯没有伸手要接过去，于是伊斯科把葡萄递到了他脸上。  
“看，这个就是好的，对吧？”伊斯科说，当哈梅斯张开嘴的时候他的指尖碰到了他的双唇。

“好吧，让我挑一个给你。”哈梅斯微笑着，又伸手去袋子里。

“不要！滚开啦。”伊斯科大笑起来，拍开哈梅斯伸过来的手，把他的葡萄撞进了附近的小树丛里，“你明明看见那上面有灰。”

马德里是一座匿名的拱形城市，但令人惊讶的是，你总能花最小的力气频繁的遇见一个人。可能不是有意识的决定，但是伊斯科开始经常路过哈梅斯花店周围的地方，他们在街对面的小咖啡店见面遇见过两次，以美味的小饼干、咖啡和愉快的聊天开始美好的一天。有次哈梅斯透过书店的窗口看见了伊斯科，然后他们一起读了一些小故事，然后一起去吃午饭。在两个月这样偶尔的相遇之后，他们终于尝试约好时间见面了。

“那条大街上每周六都有一个农民集市。”哈梅斯建议说，“你如果感兴趣，我们也许可以每次在那儿汇合。”

他们确实这样做了，在各自买了新鲜水果、奶酪和家庭烤制的面包之后，有时还会去附近的公园野餐。

“每次回家我都得刮胡子。”伊斯科抓着他下巴上的胡茬，“我爸妈养了只没用的大狗拉布拉多——它叫梅西——每次看见我有胡子就翻大便。也不是对所有有胡子的人都这样，就只有我。这根本说不通。”

“我从来没见过你没胡子的样子。”哈梅斯一直在笑。

“相信我，你没错过什么精彩的。或者你可以一下想象曲奇生面团的样子。”

伊斯科的电话响了，一个不认识的工作号，也许是塞尔吉奥，因为一个新的、也许会有些用处的数据集来找他。作为一个实习生，伊斯科有周末休息，他在周一之前都不需要回电话。但他仍然需要在还能挣得一点印象分的时候多少挣一点，他发现自己越来越难在工作时间里隐藏自己的轻蔑，但是他现在还不能失去这份工作。

“为什么你这么讨厌在洛哈工作呢？”哈梅斯问，这也许是他面对这个话题时最直接的一次了。

“你知道他们做什么吗？”伊斯科回应道。

“嗯，知道。”

“你试过吗？”

“没。”当然不会，哈梅斯显然不是像他一样在生活中受某方面困扰的人。

“很好。”伊斯科说，“因为那是个骗局，我被雇佣是为了更方便的撒谎，这样他们就可以从人们的局促不安中牟利。”

这不是一个好开始，但它总是开始了。伊斯科发觉他从没试着向人说明这个，哈梅斯耐心的看着他、聆听着，像他一直所做的那样。

“当我们第一次恋爱的时候，我们就能看见颜色，”伊斯科说，“就是这样，这就是我们知道的全部。只有20%的人最后跟初恋在一起，剩下的部分就只能欺骗自己的感觉。一些人觉得他们丧失了唯一的机会，另一些害怕尝试害怕失败，因为没有一个像颜色那样可触摸的东西会告诉你‘喂，你做的对啊’。”

洛哈就是基于这一切的生意，一个千万美元级别的为客户提供特别服务的组织，在某种程度上它同时也是一个搜集科学证据来巩固自己提供的特别服务的科研机构。每一个成功的公司都需要一个令人倾佩的公共关系团队，这就是伊斯科现在担任的适合的职业——在研究和公众的连接处。

“他们觉得自己已经搞明白了。”他解释说，“两个人的和睦相处会触发爱——至少是爱的激素。如果人们不相爱时会恢复色盲状态，洛哈相信他们能有对抗这种假设困境的资源。他们会在你不需要去爱的时候帮你找到爱，没有错误信息，没有不合理，没有意外的失望。你的人格做成映射，你的个性被数字化存进他们的数据库中，然后你的行为就可预见了。他们会让你明白——也让千万其他人明白。所以为什么要去寻找爱呢，一个电脑都能帮你做成这件事。”

“这听起来很可怕。”哈梅斯皱着眉头说，“把爱当成一种负担。”

“更糟糕的是——所有一切都不是真的。”伊斯科感到胃里苦涩的扭曲，他的语速令人惊奇的快。“认为一个人能被数字和算法定义是傲慢的——甚至是自降身份的。人类很复杂，我知道这些事因为所有数据都流经我的部门，洛哈在爱的王国里什么都做不了。你可能只是顺着大街走、跟看见的第一个人说话时就爱上了。想通过数据库认识新的人没有错——那没问题，但这就是洛哈推销的自我权利和不真实的期待，让人们相信有一个人为之做了巨大的努力。到达幸福可以抄近路，获得爱也是。”

哈梅斯看着他，他深色的眼睛清澈明亮，眉头刻满了担忧。伊斯科希望哈梅斯把他说的话当笑话一样听得大笑，“你为什么不离开呢？”他最后问。

伊斯科挤出一个忧郁的微笑，“你不需要依靠爱生存，但是你需要爱——需要颜色来生活。如果不是原先的导师说了些好话，以我现在的情况根本得不到这份工作。乞丐不能挑肥拣瘦，你知道的。”

多少个夜晚伊斯科在床上彻夜未眠，无用的思考着如果爱和颜色不是这种难以置信的双生关系他的生活该多么简单。人类被设计成这样并不公平，把颜色当做相爱与失去的安慰奖不公平，把色盲当做从未爱过的人的惩罚不公平。

但是伊斯科能去爱，他爱他的家庭，他的朋友，他的狗。他能爱更多的人——也许更爱他自己。如果他的耻辱不是那么明显、又那么必须的存在在他生活中的每一方面的话。

“跟你一起工作的人知道你的情况吗——”哈梅斯问。

“哦，他们知道。”伊斯科恼怒地叹气，“他们的实验室里有跟我一样的人排着队，一边回答着毫无用处的性格问卷一边被抽血。像我这样的人——如果我们被治好的话会是完美的管理手段——我不想像那样看见颜色。”

伊斯科对着正前方厚厚的夏叶眨着眼，不想看哈梅斯的眼睛。讨论这件事把他领到了问题的核心，他把伤害隐藏在愤怒之后。

“我也许不知道爱是什么。”他说。“但我知道爱不是什么。社会几个世纪以来都在使爱堕落，洛哈只不过是现代的偏离之一。爱不是一个告诉你你错过了什么的算法，也不是电视上可人儿之间的诙谐逗乐。爱不是表达永恒忠诚的钻戒，也不是花和问候卡片。付钱买这些无用的废物总是比应对真实的感情方便的多。

内心压抑的沮丧感觉就像是他不能挠到的痒痒一样，谈论它并不能让它变得更好。相反，伊斯科感觉自己失控了——以一种能想象的最坏、最丑陋的方式。如果能把生命中的过去几分钟倒回去，他肯定会做的。但他还没有完全意识到一点：这次对话的进程就预示着后悔。

“知道什么不是爱——是一种总结人们态度的很好方式，我是这么认为的。”哈梅斯腼腆地说，“但是我还是觉得花更私人一点。”

伊斯科本可以做的更得体些，考虑到哈梅斯是一家花店的雇员，还是个很快乐的雇员。但只是因为喜爱哈梅斯不意味着伊斯科就得喜欢他的工作。反过来，他希望哈梅斯也这么想。鲜花和赠送礼物象征着传统的恶魔，洛哈播撒着大量的这种基础。伊斯科毫不犹豫的直接告诉了哈梅斯这些。

“但是花远不止是花朵本身。”哈梅斯依然坚定地说，“它们有意义，那是一种语言。”

“语言。”伊斯科重复道，他并不相信。

“是真的。”哈梅斯说，“人们被鲜花吸引不仅仅是因为它们看起来美丽或者嗅着香甜。不同的花代表着不同的事。它们是一种语言，就像西班牙语、英语或者意大利语那样。任何一种语言都可以具有欺骗性，并无诚意的说句‘我爱你’和不喜欢一个人却送他玫瑰没有实质性的区别。”

哈梅斯稍微坐直了一点，他的眼睛更亮了。他说的很坚定，但他的话语是慎重而真诚的，就好像他早已花过时间仔细思量过这个话题。伊斯科听着，但他没法把胸口碾过的痛苦分离出去。

“我不认为是语言出了问题。”花匠解释道，“人们总试图跨越语言跟情感之间存在的障碍，但我们得到的总是不足的——不管那是话语、印象或者是通过礼物的象征。最后很多都归结于信任，而就像你说的，信任很容易被利用。语言如此的受限，但这仍是我们知道的唯一的交流方式。我们都需要在在情感方面共同努力，更努力一点，让整个语言的事物变得更有希望——不管是那种语言。所以如果有人想表达爱，并且是真的在爱了，用玫瑰代替话语又有什么不可以呢？”

“当然。你做这方面的服务，为了拿些小费。”伊斯科笑起来，他的语调里有一种故意去讽刺的恶意，他感到愤怒，这种愤怒被任何一个有实体存在的东西加强了，他向这个存在发泄他的沮丧。哈梅斯只是在刚好在这里而已。

花匠站了起来，花了一点时间把衣服上的褶皱弄平，然后开始收拾自己的东西。“是的，我卖花给冲动的年轻人，还有想让家里看起来有点生气的奶奶。偶尔还会有失意的恋人进来逛逛。这就跟用假的研究和虚伪的爱的誓言去盘剥人们对于被拒绝的恐惧没什么两样。”

哈梅斯没有看他，他受伤了。伊斯科想道歉，他想请求哈梅斯留下来，但是这些话最终没有说出口。他跌回到了公园的长椅上，跟他以往一样一个人。他的愤怒消失了，一瞬间被无限的后悔替代。

上帝啊，自己真是个混蛋。

*

花店的风铃漫不经心地响了，伊斯科推开了太阳花的前门。那是一个周一的下午，店里几乎是空的，似乎在等着来买郁金香的年迈女人。哈梅斯站在柜台后面，正在给一盆盆栽植物修叶子。他自然的无视了伊斯科，后者小心翼翼地走进来。

“打扰一下。”伊斯科走近的时候说，手指轻轻地敲着柜台的顶端，“我想要一束风信子。”

“风信子。”哈梅斯挑着眉毛重复了一遍。

“是的，风信子。”伊斯科确信哈梅斯的眼睛有一次看向了他的，“那代表着‘我很抱歉我是个混球’。我查过了，还查过发音。不好念的单词。”

“我想要紫色的。”他趁哈梅斯没回应时接着说，“我听说那看起来很美。但是我也不很了解，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得紫色的风信子很好看。”花匠慢慢地笑了起来，笑容真诚，伊斯科把他无心中屏住的呼吸松了下来，“就这些吗，先生？”

“你觉得我的朋友会原谅我吗？”

哈梅斯大笑，“我觉得他会的。”

“棒极了。”伊斯科模仿着拍卖商大甩卖时候的讽刺手势敲了敲柜台，“给我来一打。”

哈梅斯用包装纸和丝带把花束包起来，在他说话之前两人之间温柔的沉默了一会儿。“你今天看起来很帅。”他开口评论道。

“谢谢。我刚从婚礼的彩排回来。”伊斯科把西装外套的前襟松开，用拇指拨着衬衫的扣子，“这是——蓝色的。”

“是蓝的。”哈梅斯说。

“好，只是确认一下。”伊斯科紧张地说，脚步拖来拖去，“你可以跟我去参加纳乔和玛利亚的婚礼吗？”

哈梅斯冲他眨眼，他看起来有点吃惊，“你在约我吗？”

“哦，你可以以你喜欢的方式拒绝我，但是你来的话会很棒。”

“第一次约会是参加婚礼。”花匠打趣道，“是不是有点让人害怕？”

“我不知道——”伊斯科涨红了脸，“我就是不想一个人去，把红酒洒在了衬衫上也会看不见酒渍。但这是我自己的事——真的，不是你的。”

这时平稳地看着哈梅斯的眼睛需要精力和勇气，但伊斯科很快被回报了另一个笑容——舒展、诚实、毫不犹豫。“我很乐意跟你去纳乔和玛利亚的婚礼。”

“我们今天在此相聚，共同庆祝何塞·费尔南德斯·和玛利亚·孔蒂斯的婚礼。让我们呼唤上帝，当我们见证这二人合而为一。愿他们许的誓将他们的希望结合在一起，愿他们戴的戒指象征着无私给予的爱，没有开始也无终结。愿他们共有的爱果实累累，让他们在世界上见证你神圣的爱。我们求你借着我们的主，耶稣基督，圣子与圣灵，唯一的神，直到永永远远。”

“阿门。”

“所以？”阿德里亚娜在伊斯科身边的空椅子上坐下，漫不经心地叹气。

“就这样。”伊斯科说，小口喝着他的杜松子酒和奎宁水。

“你自己干得很不错嘛。”她眨着眼说，脑袋偏向正在草坪上的哈梅斯那边，“我是说——看看他：他会跳舞，跟孩子玩的很好，而且他真的太英俊了。现在所有的妈妈们都痴迷了。”

伊斯科大笑起来，觉得有一种类似骄傲的东西升了起来，尽管他知道对希望需要粗心一点。“我们是好朋友，没别的。”

他们快要喝完鸡尾酒了，新娘和新郎的第一支舞就要开始。哈梅斯看起来正全神贯注地陪纳乔的侄子和侄女玩，他正在教一个梳着辫子的年轻姑娘玩滚地球。

“我都嫉妒了。”阿德里亚娜噘着嘴，她看着达尼正在露天吧台的一侧，跟一群男性宾客在一起。“我想跳舞，但达尼绝对不会想做任何事。”

伊斯科耸了耸肩，“我敢保证你可以说服他。他有时看着不高兴，但他会为你做任何事。”

“我知道。”她笑了起来，眼睛里闪着调皮的光，“我要去抢捧花，这肯定算是给他暗示了对吧？”

“每个人都知道他会跟你结婚的。”伊斯科笑着说，“给他按自己节奏来的时间吧。这是件大事——毫无疑问对他来说也是这样。但他一直记着呢。”

“我觉得你是对的。”阿德里亚娜看起来不生气了，尽管她的嘴唇依然任性地撅着，“真不敢相信我居然向你咨询感情问题，看看这事情，怎么就颠倒过来了呢。”

“好吧，严格来说，我根本没向你咨询过建议。”伊斯科开玩笑的说，立刻被捶了肩膀。

“你真的是个没良心的淘气鬼！”阿德里亚娜生气地说，“要不是因为我你根本遇不到哈梅斯呢！”

“你是说，如果你没有搞砸玛利亚信任地交给你的唯一一件婚礼琐事吗？”他成功的躲开了第二次捶打，还没有弄洒饮料。

安德里亚发出了一声小小的、沮丧的声音，然后她古怪的大笑灌进了伊斯科的耳朵。“无论如何，我很高兴哈梅斯跟我们在一起。他很耐心又乐于帮忙——你知道玛利亚有多挑剔，但鲜花的布置几乎是超凡的。”

“我很肯定它们是的。”伊斯科浅笑着，阿德里亚娜的笑容却消失了。

“我很抱歉。”她咕哝着，嘴角呈现着悲伤，但眼睛里却亮着希望，“尽管我有感觉，这次是不一样的。”她接着说。

伊斯科笑了，他看了一眼头顶的天空——一种了无生气的灰色，明亮而干净，没有一丝云彩的痕迹来打扰这个幸福的场合。“你怎么知道呢？”

“因为——”阿德里亚娜皱起了眉头，组织着语言。“你在没人看见的时候会笑，你看起来不再是一个人，尽管你跟朋友在一起。他在附近的时候你看起来是快乐的，就好像——”她轻轻敲了一下眼角，“就像 **这个** 不再重要了。”

伊斯科看着阿德里亚娜，他的大脑难以置信的一片空白，在她站起来准备离开时他也没有想出一个回答。“我很高兴你是快乐的。”她握着他的手，柔软而理解的。“我们都很高兴。”

哈梅斯很快出现了，坐在了阿德里亚娜留下的空位上，坐在伊斯科旁边。他叹着气，把额头上因为玩草坪游戏的汗水擦掉。在舞池的中央一个清晰的圆形成了，纳乔和玛利亚手牵手地走上前。伊斯科看得入迷了，他们跳起来就像音乐盒里的华尔兹小模型，玛利亚雪白的礼服在午后的阳光下闪着光。

他觉得有人在敲他的膝盖，哈梅斯拿一条腿推着他，“接下来想跟我跳舞吗？”

“我真的不跳舞。”伊斯科撇开了目光，他突然觉得很不好意思。

“别担心。”哈梅斯的手掌抓着他的手腕，温暖而坚定地。“我教你。”他说，他把伊斯科从椅子上拉起来，他把他带到了舞台中。

庆典让人疲倦。在两次用香槟祝酒、四次演说、一轮晚饭、半小时的跳舞、抛捧花、切开和享用那一层层的大蛋糕之后，伊斯科觉得他需要一杯咖啡度过晚上剩下的更精彩的部分，并且倾向于再要一杯，在开车带哈梅斯安全回家之前。

街上空旷而安静，那是一个凉爽的秋日夜晚，伊斯科把窗户摇下来，无线电调到随机的流行音乐台，回家的路上大部分时间他们都很安静，但并非不愉快的那种。哈梅斯偶尔会伸出手把一只手放在伊斯科的大腿上，随着音乐的节奏轻轻敲打，他碰过的每个地方都留下了温度。

“我知道现在是周天晚上，而且很晚了。”伊斯科把车停在他的公寓前时哈梅斯这样说，“但是你想上楼来喝点什么或者稍微坐坐吗？”

哈梅斯腼腆的咬着下嘴唇，他深色的眼睛充满着期待，伊斯科从没像这么愉快的接受了一次邀请。

  


“我一整天都在等着做 _这个_ 。”哈梅斯说，公寓的门一关上他就挤向伊斯科，两只手都放在他的臀部，把他推向最近的那堵墙。

“是吗？教堂、婚礼、家庭聚会让你这么兴奋吗？”伊斯科紧张地开着玩笑，但哈梅斯的笑减轻了他的焦虑。

“不是。是因为看见你这么一本正经。”他的嘴唇凑近了伊斯科的，但没有触碰，他的呼吸像夏天的空气一样温暖地拂过伊斯科的皮肤。“这让我想把你的衬衫脱掉、在每一个地方留下痕迹。或者弄到你射在这条烫的整整齐齐的裤子里。”

“ _上帝——_ ”伊斯科呻吟着，像哈梅斯这么甜美的人应该被禁止说这种话。但他觉得极其性感。

他去找哈梅斯的脸，把他拉过来接吻。然后他们接吻了，真的。哈梅斯的嘴唇温暖而坚定，在加深这个吻时他还叹息着吐出承诺。

伊斯科觉得哈梅斯的双手从他的西装外套上滑过，手臂圈着他的腰把他拉的更近了一些。哈梅斯从伊斯科的嘴唇边一路吻到他的脸颊上，亲吻着他的下颌骨和脖子附近那片敏感的肌肤。伊斯科颤抖地喘息着，他的心狂野的跳动，像一只恐慌的飞鸟。他不知道哈梅斯是否也能感觉到，他的心跳正抵着他的。

“去卧室。”哈梅斯拆开伊斯科的衬衫时低声耳语到，他的手指在暴露出来的皮肤上游走，“来吧。”

他用一只手有力的环着伊斯科的腰把他带到了卧室，哈梅斯脱掉自己的外套开始解他衬衫的扣子的时候，伊斯科感到了一阵新的惊慌。

“怎么了？”哈梅斯问，他感觉到了伊斯科的犹豫。

“你知道我看不见——”伊斯科咽了咽，看向了别的地方，“我可能永远都没法看见——”他朝房间里的黑暗处眨着眼睛，渴望着看见什么东西——任何一样东西——除了那些阴暗的角落和灰色窗帘后面的暗沉的雾状光芒。

“你想和我在一起吗？”哈梅斯冷静的问，他占有着伊斯科的空间，温柔的抱着他的腰。

伊斯科很想说“当然，有什么可问的”，但他只是点了点头，眩晕到没法话说。

“这样就没问题。”哈梅斯微笑起来，温柔地亲他，在他的嘴唇上揉搓着安慰着他。“那无所谓，别有压力，我们不过是寻开心。”

他笑着退后了一步，把衬衫从头顶脱了下来，剩下的扣子没解开。那会弄皱衬衫的，伊斯科傻乎乎的想，哈梅斯把它随意地扔开，开始松开腰带。

伊斯科照着做了一遍，他们都脱到了只剩底裤，哈梅斯抓着伊斯科的手腕，把他拽到了床的边缘。哈梅斯先倒在了床垫上，把伊斯科拉倒在他的大腿上，他用手臂环着他，亲吻着他的颈项。伊斯科感到背部游移的触碰，又到身侧，最后停在他的屁股上。

他把手指插进哈梅斯的头发里，让他们双唇相接，再得了一个吻，哈梅斯哼出声来，让伊斯科掌控一会儿。伊斯科抵着他动作着，咬着哈梅斯的下唇，然后探进他的嘴里。哈梅斯从中间抽出一只手，穿过伊斯科的底裤抚弄着他，包裹住他低声的、气喘的呻吟声。

哈梅斯突然把他们翻过来，伊斯科突然背着地，他继续用手弄着他，最后把他的裤腰撤下来露出了阴茎，它全湿了，而且硬的出奇。伊斯科看着自己的胸口高高地起伏，听着自己喉里发出的呻吟声，哈梅斯用手指包裹着他的，用流出的液体润滑着柱体，用每次轻抖手腕逗弄着他的头。

哈梅斯手上猛的用力时靠过去吻伊斯科的脖子，他的舌头和牙齿流连在锁骨和胸前，最后咬在发硬的乳头上。

“如果你打算干我——”伊斯科从颤抖而羞愧的喘气中挤出一句话，“你最好快点做，现在就做。”

哈梅斯大笑起来，他攀着对方的身体，虔诚地亲吻着。然后他伸向了床头柜，伊斯科找到了机会顺着哈梅斯的脖颈吻他，用手握着哈梅斯的底裤，然后把它脱了下来。

哈梅斯从身后干他，节奏狂野只差失控。哈梅斯试着留心，试着让伊斯科发出的每一声呻吟都是因为愉快。而伊斯科如果不是太过担心不能完全放开自己，完全可以让他安心。他中途迎合上了哈梅斯，把呻吟声压进了枕头里。

他感到火热在他的腹部集聚起来，每一次抽送都让快感顺着他的脊柱游走，他几乎快要抽泣起来，但哈梅斯突然退了出去，把伊斯科反过来让他仰躺着。

“哈梅斯。”伊斯科祈求道，在对方的坚持的注视下在床上无助地扭动，哈梅斯很快安抚了他，他顺着伊斯科的身体往下，把他的整个吞了进去。

“啊！”他的声音碎裂了，他紧紧地抓着那短短的深色头发，感到腹部在发抖，哈梅斯把三个手指放在里面，把他的腿打开吞咽着他的。

“我——我要射了——”伊斯科想提醒他，尽管哈梅斯稳着他的身体，但他的臀部在抽动，哈梅斯不在意，他在伊斯科的腿间发出闷哼声，手指不断地按压着他的腺体。

伊斯科射精的时候叫了出来，他的身体拱了起来，肌肉紧绷，快感像潮水一样带来令人茫然的热度。哈梅斯吞咽下去，轻舔着周围，浅吻着他们交合的地方。

当哈梅斯再次干他的到高潮的时候，伊斯科在他的手臂间无力眩晕的抖动着，哈梅斯吻着他的前额，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇直到伊斯科要求继续，催促着乞求着，哈梅斯埋在他的脖子里呻吟起来，最终又深深地进入了他。

“我喜欢你的眼睛。”第二天早上哈梅斯说，他们懒散地躺在被子下面，肢体交叠在一起。

伊斯科揉着眼睛忍住了一个哈欠，他今天打算旷工，他不想破坏这个完美的周末。“为什么？”他问，“它们就是棕色的。”

哈梅斯抬起了眉毛，惊讶地说，“你怎么知道它们是棕色的。”

“我妈告诉我的，”伊斯科半哼着说，“除此之外我还可以告诉你颜色有多深，就是棕色的。”

“我还是喜欢。”哈梅斯笑起来，手从伊斯科的脸颊上滑过，在他睫毛下面的一小块皮肤上用拇指打着圈。

伊斯科的脸上泛起了红，他看向了别处。“它们没什么特别的。”

“我最喜欢的颜色就是棕色。”哈梅斯坚持着，伊斯科控制不住嘲笑起来，一点也不可信。

“闭嘴啦。”他咧嘴笑着，手指缠着哈梅斯的，“没人最喜欢棕色。”

*

几个月过去了，伊斯科仍然只能看见灰色。但他每天早上在哈梅斯身边醒来，躺在他们厚厚的冬被之下，温暖而安全，他感到很满足。哈梅斯看起来并不介意，他从没提起来或者让伊斯科觉得不舒服，只是他自己从没忘怀过这件事。

在早春二月的一个罕见的清晨里，伊斯科独自醒过来，一片冰冷。——哈梅斯的温度还在，但旁边的位子已经空了。今天是星期三，哈梅斯得早早地去花店开门，他肯定在天亮之前就悄悄地溜出了公寓，很小心的没把爱人弄醒。

伊斯科把丢到一边的底裤套上，边挠着自己腹部的体毛一边打哈气。他走进厨房里把咖啡机打开，才看见哈梅斯的围巾落在了沙发的靠背上。有什么东西改变了，当伊斯科喝第一小口自己的黑咖啡的时候看见某些东西从他眼角快速的闪过。他立刻转过头去看那条围巾，盯着它看了一分钟，还是微妙色调的灰色，针织的材质看的很清楚。伊斯科又看了一眼电视上那副蠢的要命的猫咪画，意识到什么都没变，接下来的一天里他再也没想起过这件事。

在接下来的两周里，伊斯科在日常用品里开始看见闪烁的颜色和一些暗示，那太频繁以致于伊斯科不得不觉得这不是自己的想象。颜色不总是连贯的，他也没有先看见红色或者蓝色，然后再是黄色、绿色、紫色、橙色，棕色和中间的所有深度。那些颜色——不管它们是什么颜色——以一种无法察觉的形式来来去去。伊斯科花了一点时间才弄清楚哈梅斯忘下的那条围巾是海军蓝的，他在自行车上的画座是浅绿的图案，他最喜欢的那件毛衣是褪了色的橘黄，上面还散落着棕色和黑色的斑点。

在他去上班的路上，他看到了他和哈梅斯经常去的咖啡店和商店的凉棚的活泼色彩。在农民集市上，他看见了灯笼椒的红色、小胡瓜的绿色，哈梅斯仔细挑选给他们做晚饭的蔬菜的颜色他都能看见。那些哪怕只要有一点点能让他想到哈梅斯的事物都变得明亮一些了，跟其他的黑白背景比起来它们更加生动。

与此同时，洛哈股份有限公司，无论伊斯科眨着眼盯着那栋大楼看多久或者坐在被电脑屏幕坏绕的小隔间里多长时间，它依旧保持着静止的灰色。于是第二天他交了辞呈。

这是冬天，所有事物都该是黯淡而枯燥的，但是即使最细微的颜色影子都没法逃过伊斯科的眼睛。头顶的天空毫无疑问是蓝色的，金色的阳光明亮的反射在融雪上。在太阳花*窗框外放着一束又一束包装好的花束——有玫瑰、百合和勿忘我，颜色繁多，好像万花筒。

伊斯科还没告诉哈梅斯他的新发现，因为他想等一等，等到他绝对确信了。现在他觉得自己从未在人生中如此相信一件事。

哈梅斯站在花店中间，怀里抱着一捧向日葵，它们是亮黄色的，雏菊一样的花盘里有成熟的棕色种子。

“伊斯科，”哈梅斯叫他，惊讶于在一个工作日的一大早看见他。

伊斯科只是站在那里，因为胸腔里的温暖而没有言语，脑内的情绪像飓风一样卷过。他朝哈梅斯走过去，拨开他手里的向日葵去触碰他的脸，然后他把哈梅斯拉近，这样他们就可以接吻了。

“喂！伊斯科——起来啦！”

伊斯科朝着一片黑暗里模糊地眨着眼睛，花了几秒钟才意识到自己在哪儿。他躺在哈梅斯的床上，不对，哈梅斯正把他往床下拽。

“见鬼了？”他困倦地埋在枕头里嘟囔，想把花匠赶走，“操，让我睡觉。”

那是周六，如果伊斯科记得没错的话，他本应该在太阳高升之后再醒过来，他们头一天晚上做爱做到失去意识并不会让伊斯科大清早的脾气好。

“来嘛，伊斯科。”哈梅斯还在坚持，他把伊斯科推醒直到他坐起来，然后扔给他牛仔裤、衬衫和夹克。“快穿上，你要想睡的话让你在车上睡。”

“我们去哪里？”伊斯科把衬衫套到脑袋上的时候问。

“你会知道的。”这是唯一的回答了，不过他得到了一个亲在脸颊上的安慰吻。

伊斯科觉得自己变得这么轻易相信人很可笑，他把车钥匙给了哈梅斯，还根本不知道要去哪里。他也没有再问，他累得只能在哈梅斯给他打开副驾驶的车门时固执得发出一声咕哝，哈梅斯轻轻把他推进了车里。

凉爽的清晨空气足够让伊斯科慢慢清醒过来，他不知道他们开了多久。哈梅斯开车的时候很安静，遵守着说过让伊斯科睡觉的承诺。

他们到达了城市的边缘，哈梅斯把车停下。他关掉引擎，把不情愿的伊斯科拉出来一起坐在车前盖上。伊斯科把脑袋靠在哈梅斯肩上，半睁着眼。哈梅斯拿胳膊搂着他，在三月出头的大清早互相取暖。

远处地平线微弱的光亮让伊斯科醒过来了。他睁开眼睛，看见天地交界的地方一束小小的玫瑰色光线渐渐膨胀起来，他看见了破晓前那几毫秒的一瞬间。橘色溢进了墨蓝色的夜空里，给翻腾的云彩染上深浅不一的淡粉色和庄严的紫色。太阳像一朵金盏花一样升起，用一场盛大而热情的颜色狂欢驱散了黑暗。

“啊…”伊斯科颤抖地呼吸着，突然意识到自己的脸上温暖而潮湿，他听见哈梅斯在叫他，他知道他在看他。

“操…”他移开了目光，视线模糊，脸颊上充满了羞愧和其他一些东西，“——给我一点时间…”他声音里的颤抖透露了一切。

哈梅斯让步了，他转而去看冉冉升起的太阳。伊斯科感觉到他在身边转过来，用自己的手掌覆着伊斯科的，“你知道我爱你。”哈梅斯说。

伊斯科知道，但他说不出话回应他，他抽了抽鼻子，快速地在脸上抹了一把，然后他转向哈梅斯，他终于看见了哈梅斯的眼睛。

那一刻他忘却了所有的色彩，他只看见哈梅斯。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

END/(全文完）

*译者注：哈妹的这家花店的名字叫做Girasol，西班牙语的向日葵、太阳花的意思，文章最后他们拥吻的时候哈妹就抱着一束向日葵，估计是哥伦比亚的黄色让作者觉得明黄色的花很适合哈妹，两个人工作的地方使用的是国家队原型，同事使用国家队队友，老板使用国家队教练。对应的伊斯科工作的地方，洛哈就是Roja，西班牙语的红色，也是西班牙国家队的代表。

gira在西语里是旋转的意思，sol就是太阳，跟着太阳旋转的花就是向日葵，比sunflower形象一些，跟中文名非常契合，英语也有tunesole这种说法，意思结构一样。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

2017/3/19


End file.
